User talk:AngryBird3305
Welcome to my talk page. Please remember to sign your messages by typing four tildes or clicking the signature button ( ). __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, AngryBird3305! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin,Happy65 and Mixer2301. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 08:32, April 11, 2012 Camp Penguins Color Contest Hello, Your vote in the 2012 Camp Penguins Color Contest was removed due to the fact you entered other user's votes. Not on You... dis encouraging people to not curse? I saw your comment. --The Master of AIR COMBAT!!!!! 04:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Meeting Penguin Band u know the image u just uploaded? well I WAS THERE! i saw franky at the dock then beach then lighthouse! wierd, huh? Hand Item Hi Angrybird! The Dumbbells weren't the first Hand Item brought by Rockhopper. In fact he has brought dozens of Hand Items to Club Penguin. He brought the Fishing Rod sometime in 2007. The Fishing Rod wasn't the first hand item he brought, but it was one of them. Have a great day! [[User:Shurow| S''' '''h u''' '''r o''' '''w ]] 07:48, August 4, 2012 (UTC) TomskaDude Hi AB, I contacted Tom, but even if you don't like the message he sent to me, it's important not to remove messages from my talk page. P.S. Tom perfer calling him "shadow", so please try to remember this, as it seems he perfers this nickname. Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:20, August 7, 2012 (UTC) CPFW The Fanon wiki is not this, but is this. 05:23, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hacked Remember you were hacked on the chat by YoshiandMario on 8/10/12 Slippy64653 (talk) 03:38, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:Making Backgrounds/User icons I use Photoshop to back such things. If you're wondering on how to get Photoshop I'm sure you can find a download somewhere online. I wouldn't know where since it was already installed on my Mac, so I didn't need to go around searching for it. Choco Late9 00:36, August 16, 2012 (UTC) RE:Angry Birds Fanon Wiki Yes, but Redbird07 banned me.Orangebird763 (talk) 02:54, August 17, 2012 (UTC)